


Green and Gold

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Berancel, Berencel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of lamen, Mentions of the garden incident, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: "Damen probably hasn't forgiven me for that littleincidentin the garden.""King Damianos," Berenger corrected.Ancel gave a dismissive wave of one bejeweled hand. "Once you've sucked a man's cock, there's no need for formalities."





	Green and Gold

"You look beautiful."

Securing a pretty emerald brooch at his throat, Ancel smiled. With the more subdued look he'd taken on, lately, he looked very nearly presentable. "I don't look like a pet anymore."

In the reflection of the great vanity mirror, Berenger smiled back. "You _aren't_ a pet anymore," he agreed.

More carefully than he handled his other jewelry, Ancel slid on a golden ring. It sparkled prettily against the milk-white of his skin. Berenger, of course, wore its twin, the only piece of jewelry he ever wore. Swallowing down a warm flare of pleasure and pride, Ancel murmured, "I'm surprised they invited me."

"I'm a member of the Council now, and you're my husband." Berenger placed his hands on Ancel's shoulders as he spoke, the ring on his left hand watching candlelight. "Of course they invited you."

"Damen probably hasn't forgiven me for that little _incident_ in the garden."

" _King Damianos_ ," Berenger corrected.

Ancel gave a dismissive wave of one bejeweled hand. "Once you've sucked a man's cock, there's no need for formalities."

Though there was a ghost of a smile on Berenger's lips, he admonished, " _Ancel_."

"I'm going to make him want me." Ancel glanced down to do up one of the ties at his wrist. "I'm going to make him regret not fucking me that night."

Berenger's brows drew together at that declaration, his ringed hand sliding along Ancel's shoulder, the tip of his middle finger brushing the emerald at his throat. Softly, he said, "He can't have you."

"Oh?" Smirking, Ancel met Berenger's gaze in the mirror. "If he commands it, if he orders me into his bed, would you defy him? Would you defy our king for me?"

"For you," Berenger said, "I would."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I must mention that I go by [aiimeriic](http://aiimeriic.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
